wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallant
Dean Stansfield known to the public as Gallant is a member of the Brockton Bay Wards and the on-and-off again boyfriend of Victoria Dallon. Personality Comes across as a natural gentleman, which may have been influenced by his ability to see people emotions in a way no one could hide. When in costume he pretended to be a tinker in public by wearing 'secondhand' power armor. He thought he would be able to deal with the damage that Glory Girl's projection ability was doing to to her sister Panacea.Gallant knew, he was aware of where Amy was at and where she was going. He also knew that pushing her too hard or too fast would end in disaster. He gently raises the subject, she reacts badly, he backs off. She avoids him, he continues to act friendly in the hopes that when things start getting bad, she can get past her jealousy of him and reach out. He couldn't read minds, but he could get enough of a sense of where she was emotionally to plot this all out pretty damn well. Left alone, it's very possible he could have walked her through it. But life isn't that simple. He plants the seed, he offers his help, but then the city gets chaotic and busy and Amy is off helping people who were affected by Bakuda's bombs and he's patrolling the streets and off doing jobs and they only see each other in passing. Then Leviathan comes, and in Gallant's last moment, he thinks of the girl he genuinely cares about and he has a flash of fear, a moment of regret that he didn't leave a message somewhere to let someone know what was going on with Amy.--A rebuttal by wildbow on Reddit Relationships He had a good relationship with Vicky even if they were on again off again broken up patching things together or any number of changes.Sentinel 9.3 Moved in the same circles as the Anders family, and knew Theo. Liked spending time with Vista despite the school girl crush she had on him. His father expected him to start helping with the family business.'' “Hm. Gallant won’t be able to leave for Boston. Too many logistical issues,” Hannah glanced at the computer. She couldn’t say more.'' '' “You can speak freely,” Colin spoke, “Dragon has either read the record in question, or she’s reading it as we speak.”'' “Gallant has local responsibilities, and is expected to start helping with his father’s local business enterprise,” Dragon spoke, giving truth to Colin’s words, “Miss Militia is right, he’s a local fixture. And his girlfriend is here.” -- Excerpt from Interlude 7 Appearence & Equipment As Gallant, Dean wears futuristic set of silver and gunmetal colored power armorCast (spoiler free) with an aesthetic grounded in the medieval past. A suit of power armor that takes cues from medival plate armor with recesses lights under the plates. This power-suit was created by Kid Win It’s not customary for tinkers to design things for teammates. If they do, it’s on a relatively small scale, simple. Kid Win making Gallant’s armor, for example. Drone 23.5 and maintained for him by Armsmaster.Cast (in depth) Functionally it is largely similar to Armsmaster's own power-armor, but much of the enhanced strength this stripped down version offers is geared toward letting Gallent move around freely despite its heavy weight. It allowed him to survive a tousle with Hellhound's enhanced dogs with only a broken rib. What strength it does give him allows a large advantage in CQC.Gallant's armor? More details on style? Does it enhance strength? Do anything else? The armor is primarily protective, with some cosmetic features. Think stylized medieval armor with lights recessed in the midst of it, to give him more of a 'gleaming' look, highlighting edges. The armor is basically a super-reduced version of Armsmaster's, which is a smaller-scale version of Defiant's (which is tanky and bulky). It primarily offers enhanced strength, but 80% of that boosted strength is going towards just allowing Gallant to move around easily with the armor and equipment. Between gauntlet and armor, he can throw a pretty mean punch. Does Gallant decide the emotions he inflicts? It seemed random with Rachel, but you say otherwise on the cast page. He decides the emotions. Rachel's wiring is screwed up. How do his blasts work in terms of dimensions? Are they flashes of light that appear at the target location or are they projectiles? The blasts take the form of nebulous blobs of light that fly out. Bowling ball sized. Somewhere between a bowling ball and equivalent amount of water in hardness. He can concentrate it to narrower beams 'lasers' by using fingers instead of full hands. (No question, just adding myself)... It's alluded to, but he's tied into some of the local business by way of his wealthy dad. He'd easily cross paths with Theo in the hoity toity events (given similar backgrounds/locations - they live in the Towers), and is generally very wealthy. -- Answers to questions asked by an artist who did a picture I like. I gave him free reign to bug me. - Wildbow on Spacebattles Abilities and Powers Dean is an empath capable of generating concussive blasts of energy that can alter emotions in addition to packing a punch. He was somewhat versatile in how he used this energy being able to lob cannonball sized orbs or shoot them from his fingertips in tight beams. He is capable of inflicting specific emotions on his opponents with these blasts. The effect is unreliable when used on individuals like Hellhound, who are not neurotypical.His light blasts were charged with energy that made the people struck feel a particular emotion. Gallant could blast you with one that made you hopeless, scared, sad, ashamed…(snip)...So he’d shot the dangerous psychopath with a blast that made her angry. Someone would have to explain that one to me at a later date. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.10 Tattletale pointed out that being hit multiple times could be debilitating from the constant emotional switches.His thing is these blasts of light. Getting hit by one feels like a punch in the gut, but the blasts also mess with your feelings. Make you sad, make you scared, ashamed, giddy, whatever. Not that bad unless you get hit by a bunch in a row. Don’t.” - Excerpt from Agitation 3.3 Dean is also capable of sensing the emotions of those around him, though he seems to have issues distinguishing between them.Interlude 3 Glory girl's aura potentially made her unreadable by Gallants aura vision.https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/17029118/ Gallant's powers were purchased from Cauldron. History Background Was the heir of some company or the other, would later gain powersHpflylesspretentious:You know, I've been wondering for ages what Gallant's trigger was. Thinker/Blaster/Master is an odd combination. i wonder what would cause that. I don't think it's been mentioned anywhere. Wildbow:$=c - Comment by WildBow on RedditWhile going to Arcadia High Dean met and started dating Victoria Dallon. When she was fouled in a important basketball game she triggered gaining her powers. Story Start Dean was a member of the Brockton Bay Wards. Was seen at the cape gathering for the defense against the coming endbringer, holding hands with Glory Girl.Extermination 8.1 He was killed in Leviathan's attack on Brockton Bay. His final thoughts were with Victoria and with a flash of foreboding he remembered that he had not told anyone how close to a mental breakdown Amy actually was. Post-Leviathan His passing left Victoria distraught. Fanart Gallery Brockton_Bay_Wards.JPG| Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit References Navigation Category:Blaster Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Thinker Category:Wards